Episode 457 (22 June 1989)
Synopsis In the Vic there’s pandemonium as Mo puts the finishing touches to Pat and Frank’s wedding arrangements. Pat and Frank waft around generally adding to the buzz of excitement. All seems to be under control until Frank’s best man calls off sick. Frank, without flinching, sends Wicksy out onto the streets of Walford to find a better man as a replacement. Pat emerges into the bar in all her wedding finery to be greeted by much applause. She confesses to nerves but Frank reassures her. Ricky appears in a state of huge excitement - their transport for the day has arrived. They head outside and see it’s a horse and carriage driven by a pearly king. Mo’s arranged a true EastEnd wedding for them. While Pat and Frank head off to exchange their vows the residents get busy preparing the street. They decorate, get the food out and organise the music - it’s going to be a proper street party. When they arrive back everyone rushes onto the streets to shower them in confetti and good wishes. Frank introduces Mrs Frank Butcher - aaaah. The guests all sit down to a veritable feast of jellied eels, pie, mash and liquor and Dot’s sausage rolls. The event makes everyone reminisce about their own relationships - successful or otherwise. The food goes down well - except for Dot’s sausage rolls which are fed to willing victim Roly. Ethel leads the revellers in a great sing-song … Pat and Frank lead the dancing outside the ‘First Til Last’ - Pat says she feels the years have just dropped away and she’s young again. Poor Roly is feeling as sick as a dog after too much of Dot’s cooking. And Frank’s feeling perturbed after Clare tells him Janine will have to come and live with him and Pat. But for now they head off on their honeymoon away from the Square, leaving the revellers to begin the big clean-up. Credits See notes Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Rebecca Michael as Janine *Mike Reid as Frank *Edna Doré as Mo *Mark Thrippleton as Paul *Sophie Lawrence as Diane *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pat Coombs as Marge *Nick Berry as Wicksy *Peter Dean as Pete *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *June Brown as Dot *Judith Jacob as Carmel *Rani Singh as Sufia *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Nejdet Salih as Ali *Steven Hartley as Matthew *Christopher Hancock as Charlie Cotton *Aftab Sachak as Ashraf *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Aaron Carrington as Junior *Lyanne Compton as Melody *Louise Plowright as Julie *Phil McDermott as Trevor *Christopher Reich as David Guest cast *Lucy Foxwell as Clare *Con Chambers as Woodbine *Renaldi and Karina as Acrobats *The Amber Band as The Band Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *46 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Clare Butcher and Janine Butcher. *The cast is credited in order of appearance preferably than in the natural state of credit, the purpose for this is because all known contributors to this page, own this episode in an omnibus form which holds omnibus credits. *New writer Tony Jordan was given the task of writing the wedding of the year. Although the episode was initially planned for a summer's day, the lot material was recorded in the middle of almost gale-force winds! Tony had fun by writing in a character, who never spoke, who had managed to join the Albert Square wedding festivities even though he didn't know any of the wedding party. *Martin Fowler and Aisha Roberts played by actor/actress Jon Peyton-Price and Aisha Jacob appear in this episode but are not credited onscreen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC'' synopsis: Pat and Frank's wedding day arrives and Mo, determined to lay on the best East End traditional reception, has sworn the Square's residents to secrecy. Category:Episode Category:1989 Episodes